Other secret of the Talbot
by Lynette Phantom
Summary: Una pequeña broma, así era, la oportunidad perfecta, así que, ¿por qué no jugarle una broma al pequeño y orgulloso Conde Phantomhive? (SebasxCiel)


**Other _secret_ of the Talbot**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

_._

_"La imagen reflejada en una fotografía,_  
_no es más que una ilusión,_  
_Sin embargo, aun siendo una ilusión,_  
_desear aferrarse a ella,_  
_es uno de los sueños vacios que tienen los humanos"_  
_-Sebastián Michaelis-_

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

_Una pequeña broma, así era, la oportunidad perfecta, así que, ¿por qué no jugarle una broma al pequeño y orgulloso Conde Phantomhive?_ (SebasxCiel)

·

Si, lo sabía, desde el inicio, la misión encargada al tío dinámico, el cual cada vez utilizaba sus energías para crearle más de un trabajo innecesario, como la pared del salón de entretenimiento, totalmente destrozada, y la costosamente antigua estatua reducida a nada en las afueras de la mansión, los cuales tendría, como siempre, que repararlos él.

Realmente le sorprendía la capacidad de su amo para conseguir objetos malditos, y el que, conociendo su verdadera naturaleza, les haya enviado para retenerlo 10 segundos, para sacarle una fotografía con tan magnífica y misteriosa cámara.

Así que, ¿por qué no jugarle una pequeña broma al pequeño y orgulloso Conde Phantomhive?, la pregunta no era cuando, la pregunta era como, conocía muy bien la astucia de su bocchan, casi tan comparable con la de un demonio, y en efecto, muchas veces, su "adorado" y léase con sarcasmo, amo era incluso peor que un demonio.

Le sorprendió mucho el encontrarlo adormecido en la aparentemente cómoda silla de su estudio, así que ¿Qué tal si se tomaba una foto al lado de su amo solo para verlo incomodo? o en mejor aun, ¿cohibido?

Y realmente para él, el que su amo tuviera esa reacción sería lo más agradable que podría presenciar, ya que al ser el demonio del probablemente noble más orgulloso, y hasta cierto punto amargado, era realmente satisfactorio los pocos momentos de debilidad y vergüenza que le mostraba su amo, o si era todo un demonio.

Así que, dejando la cámara bien acomodada sobre un par de libros que se hallaban en el escritorio de su bocchan, se situó a su izquierda, y espero los diez segundos requeridos para que la fotografía salga.

Lo que nuestro querido demonio mayordomo no sabía es que la magnífica y maravillosa cámara tenía un secreto, el cual su inventor se abstuvo de comentárselo a alguien en pensar en lo improbable de que esa posibilidad se cumpliese.

Y es que dicha maravillosa cámara tenia la asombrosa cualidad de que si el que se tomase una foto, o a lo que se le tomase una foto fuese alguien o algo que no perteneciera al mundo de los vivos, o mejor dicho, al mundo humano, y la persona, ó animal que fuese más importante para dicha criatura perteneciese al mundo de los vivos saldría transpuesta en dicha fotografía.

Y que si por algún extraño motivo, dicha criatura se tomase una foto junto a su persona amada, y para esta, dicha criatura también fuera su "persona" amada, no saldrían ninguna de las dos doblemente transpuestas en dicha fotografía, dándole una apariencia de fotografía "normal".

Por lo que, aunque nuestros personajes favoritos, no quieran aceptar el hecho de que, su relación ya no era exactamente de amo-mayordomo, ó contratante-contratista, ni siquiera humano-demonio, sino que se estaba transfigurando en algo mucho mas profundo que el simple enlace del contrato.

**···Fin···**

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom **[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

**Nota Finales:**

Una vez más queda comprobado que la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos, ya que este fic lo subí ayer y se borro de la nada, extraño tomando en cuenta el que la pagina para barrar algo te pregunta si quiere borrar tal o cual archivo, en fin.

Este fic va dedicado especialmente a todas las fans que (supongo) como yo se quedaron con un "vacío" emocional en ese capítulo, seamos honestos, todos (o por lo menos su gran mayoría) queríamos que se den un beso XD, además de que muchos (supongo) se habrán dado cuenta de que si, Sebastián se tomo una foto al lado de Ciel, no como dijeron los sirvientes de que Sebastián salió transpuesto en la foto, y pues me di cuenta al verme por treintava vez toda la serie completa, los ojos de Pluto apuntaba a su izquierda, exactamente en donde estaba Sebastián en la fotografía, y de haber sido que Sebastián le tomo la foto a Ciel, Pluto debería estar viendo hacia adelante, ya que sería lo más coherente, personalmente, el descubrirlo me entristeció, yo era feliz pensando que Sebastián salió porque Ciel lo quiere mucho T-T, así que como siempre mi mente yaoista se puso a maquinar, se me ocurrió esta explicación lógica del porque de ese capítulo, así que para mí, Ciel sigue queriendo mucho a Sebas-chan y viceversa XD

Además era lo que se podría decir mi auto regalo de cumpleaños, ayer cumplí 18 ewe

Sumire: Lo que quiere decir que legalmente te podrás emborrachar en estas vacaciones

Lynette: Callate Sumire, a por cierto, ya salí de vacaciones así que prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

Sayonara~~~

**_·_**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom **[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

**_·_**

**_Watashi wa aku made lady desukara _**_[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

**_Yo soy simplemente una dama_**_ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


End file.
